An important factor in the comfort of individuals is the temperature of the air in the immediate environment. When the temperature of air in the environment is elevated such as in summer, an individual may desire that the air be cooled to a lower temperature. When the temperature of the air in the environment is low, such as in winter, an individual may desire that the air be heated to a higher temperature.
Individuals are often in environments wherein although they may desire to change the temperature of the air it is not feasible or possible to alter air temperature because the entire surrounding environment is too large. Thus it can be appreciated that it would be useful to have a means for altering the temperature of ambient air in an environment immediately adjacent an individual.